The Key
by allhugs13
Summary: Okay well this is the sequel to The New Beginning. It is a story about the new Charmed three. The Children of Wyatt and Bella. If you have not read The New Beginning, you can still read this. Well, I am really not good at summaries so just read ch one
1. The Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Okay well this is a sequel to The New Beginning. For those of you who have not read The New Beginning, all you really need to know is: Wyatt fell in love with Chris's best friend Bella, and she became pregnant with Wyatt's three sons. Before the pregnancy Chris went to the past to turn Wyatt from evil to good and after finding out she was pregnant Bella to went to the past a few months after Chris. Wyatt found out what Chris was doing and that Bella was pregnant so he when to the past to get Bella back and to stop Chris. However, just before Wyatt returned to the future with Bella and his younger self, he changed from is evil self to his good self. Anyway I think that's all you really need to know. (Oh and after arriving in the future Wyatt and Bella got married.) Well have fun reading and I hope you like it.

2 ½ MONTHS LATER

After returning to the future a lot had changed. The world that was once beat down and evil was no longer there. The world had been saved and so had Wyatt.

"Wyatt! WYATT!" Bella yelled from the kitchen in there new house. They had decided that if they were going to be having three kids then they need to have house.

Blue orbs filled the kitchen when Wyatt orbed in. "What's…" looking down Wyatt realized that he was standing in what looked to be a puddle of water. "You called me to help you clean up a puddle of water." He asked confused and a little angry.

"Yes," She said sarcastically "I called you just so you could come home and clean up a puddle of water…" He looked at her not sure if she was serious or not.

"So wait, did you or didn't you?" He asked really confused.

"No…I called you because my water you just broke you moron." She said half yelling. She really wasn't one to yell, but being pregnant make you very moody.

"Oh…right…so…um…" Wyatt said looking around, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Honey, relax and go get my overnight bag." She said calmly.

"Right….okay." he ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the overnight bag. Wail waiting Bella walked into the living room and sat down. However, she found that sitting was not very conferrable, so she stud back up. A minute later Wyatt came back with the bag in his hand.

"Give me your hand." He told her.

"No, we are driving." She replied.

"Why, orbing is so much faster." He argued.

"I don't care, I want to take a car like everyone else."

"Fine." Wyatt ran to the door and opened it. Bella walked out to the car and waited for Wyatt to lock the house up.

After about 20 minute of erratic driving they arrived at the hospital. Wyatt jumped out of the car and opened the door for his wife.

"Okay you stay here and I am going to go get someone to help." He said running towards the hospital. Bella did not even have time to answer before he was gone.

However she decided not to wait in the car, she got up and started walking towards the hospital as well. Moments before she reached the door she was greeted by her husband and a young nurse with a wheel chair.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car." He said helping her into the wheel chair.

"You did, but I didn't want to."

Three hours had passed and Bella was finally dilated enough. The nurse moved Bella into a different room and she told Wyatt to put on a gown if he wanted to be in the room. A few short minutes later the doctor had arrived.

"Okay Bella I'm going to need you to do every thing I tell you." The doctor said.

Bella shook her head and laughed when Wyatt did to.

"Alright now I need you to push really hard." He told her. Bella almost screamed as she pushed. "That's really good. I can see the head. Now I want you to take a deep breath and then push again." Bella did as the doctor said. This time the babies shoulders came out and the rest of the body fallowed. The doctor held the baby up, it had brown hair and emerald green eyes, he looked just like Chris when he was a baby.

"One down, two to go." Wyatt said.

The doctor had Bella repeat the same directions for the next baby. The doctor also held up baby number two. It had blond hair and crystal blue eyes, just like Wyatt.

"Okay, this is the last one…you can do it." The doctor told Bella.

"Come on sweetie." Wyatt said.

Bella pushed and pushed and finally that baby was out. Bella took a deep breath and started to relax. However, she quickly sat up when the doctor said, "Oh my gosh."

"What…what's wrong?" Wyatt and Bella said at the same time.

"Well, it seems…" the doctor said holding up the last baby. "It's a girl." She had the same blond hair as baby number two and the same emerald green eyes as baby number one and she was absolutely beautiful.

Bella and Wyatt looked at each other confused. "But the doctor told us we where going to have three boys…not that I am complaining." Wyatt said.

"Well sometimes if the babies hand is in a certain position then it looks like its is a boy." The doctor explained.

"What are there names?" the nurse asked.

"Um…well. For baby number one Kevin, baby number two Karter, and…" Bella stopped and looked at Wyatt.

"Katelin." Wyatt said after a moment.

"Yeah, Katelin." Bella repeated.

P.S. You know you want to review.


	2. Grades

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Note: Just want to say thank you to Westerman, goddessofthenight31, and RippedIntoPeices for being the first to review. Oh I know it is a big time skip but that's just the story.

17 YEARS LATER

"Katelin." Bella yelled from the kitchen in the manor. "Katelin." She yelled again.

The room was filled with blue orbs. However, it was not Katelin it was Wyatt. He walked up behind his wife, who had not heard him orb in, put his arms around her.

"Hello beautiful." He said kissing to top of her head.

"Hi." She said resting her head on this chest. "How was work?"

"It was fine. I taught them about natural magic today. Most of them really seemed like it." He told her. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay, I really didn't do anything interesting." Bella turned around so she was facing Wyatt. He kissed him and rested her head back on his chest. "Oh, I got the kids grade reports." She told him.

Wyatt looked down at her. "So…how where they?"

"Well, you know Karter, all A's. Um… Kevin did okay but he really needs to focuses on his homework more then on girls. And Katelin has A's and B's in all of her classes with the exception of potions."

"What does she have in potions?"

"She has a D. I was calling her before you got home and she never answered."

"Katelin get your ass down here NOW." Wyatt yelled.

Seconds later the room was filled with blue orbs and Katelin was standing in front of her parents. She had an "oh crap" look on her face.

"We got your grade report." Wyatt told her.

"Oh….well…" She started to reply but was interrupted by her mom.

"Why do you D in potions?"

"I…I…"

"If you needed help you should have just asked. You know that your mother and I are always here to help you."

"Yeah, I know…I just…"

"You just what?" Bella asked.

"I was a little embarrassed." She told her parents.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know…I guess because Kevin and Karter are so smart, I didn't want anyone to know I was not as smart as them."

"Sweetie, you are just as smart as they are, there is nothing wrong with needing a little help every now and then." Wyatt said. She walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug. "We love you and if you ever need any help just come ask us."

"I love you guys to." She told her parents.

"Okay you can go." Bella told her.

Wyatt watched as his daughter walked out. When he turned around he saw that his wife was looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I am so glad I married you." She told him. "You are such a good father…I really think I hit the jack pot with you."

"No your wrong I am the lucky one to have you." He told her.

He walked over to where she was standing and he pulled her into his arms. Bella always felt so safe in his arms.


	3. Home Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Big thank you to Blackangle2011, RippedIntoPeices. Westerman,  
and goddessofthenight31 for there wonderful reviews.

Katie orb into her room where both of her brothers were sitting on her bed.

"Next time you are telling them the truth. I hate when dad and mom give me that "I am so disappointed in you" look. I just cant do it." Katie said as she sat down in the chair by the computer.

"It was just this once. Plus if I would have told them the truth I would have been grounded for three months." Kevin said to his sister.

"I know that but I think dad is going to give me potion lessons that I don't even need." She replied.

"Okay, so I owe you."

"Yeah you do. If you don't get your grade up by next progress report then mom and dad will know that I was lying."

"Don't worry I will."

"And if dad does give me lessons then you have to be there to."

"What would I tell dad."

"I don't care tell me you are there for moral support."

Karter stared at his brother and sister as they argued over the subject, which was quit normal.

"Hey, you know I love you both very much but….if you do not shut up and stop arguing I am going to cast a voice less spell on both of you, and you know I can." Karter told them.

His sibling shut up fast.

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN

Wyatt and Bella are still wrapped up in a hug.

"Um…I was thinking…that instead of sending the kids to my parent when we go on are second honeymoon…we should." Wyatt took a long pause before he finished his sentence.

"Thinking what?" she asked.

"That we should just let the kids stay home alone." He said quickly.

"WHAT? NO…NO….No." She said shaking her head vigorously. "There is no way."

"Oh come on they are 17 year old, in a few months they will be 18."

"I don't care, No, they are not staying home alone."

"What do you think there going to have a party or something?" He asked

"No, I think they might get attacked by a demon and get hurt."

"Even if they were attacked Kevin has the power to freeze and astral project, Karter has the power to blow things up and levitate, and Katie has the power of TK and premonitions. Not to mention they all have a shield, they can all heal, and they can hear each others thought. If one is in trouble the other two will know immediately." He told his wife. "They will be fine."

Bella stud there looking at her husband, she still had not said any thing.

"Fine." She finally replied. "But if any thing happens to them you're going to wish you were dead."

"Okay." He replied "KIDS COME HERE." He yelled.

All three of them orbed in standing next to each other.

"Yeah." Kevin said a little nervous his parents had found out about his grades.

"Your mother and I have decided that while we are gone on vacation you can stay home alone."

Smile quickly cross of three of there faces.

"Really." They all said together.

"Yeah."

"You guys rock."

All three of them walked to there parent and gave them a hug, however at the same time they were all talking to each other.

"_This is going to be so much fun." Kevin said in a very excided voice._

"_I know I cant believe mom is going along with it." Katie said._

"_I'm thinking party time." Kevin said. _

"_NO." Karter and Katie said at the same time. _

"_Why?"_

"_Maybe because dad can come home at any minute and I am not about to get in trouble." Karter said. _

"_Okay…Fine."_


	4. Family Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: If something is italicized then it means the kids are talking to each other telekinetically. And I must thank Westerman, Blackangle2011, and goddessofthenight31 for their review. I really makes me happy to know that someone likes my story.

A WEEK LATER

Bella and Wyatt are in there room doing some last minute packing. Bella stopped packing and looked over at Wyatt.

"Do you really think they will be okay if we leave them alone here?" She asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Wyatt walked down to the end of the bed and sat down next to his wife. He pulled her into a hugs.

"They'll be find you don't have to worry about it. They're about to be 18. Plus if any thing did happen they could always call me." He reminded her in a confident tone.

"I'm just worried, I mean we've never left them alone by themselves for so long."

"Honey, they will be find, don't worry, just finish packing."

MEANWHILE IN KARTERS ROOM

Karter was sitting on his bed reading a book, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Katie walked in and she sat down on the end of Karters bed. She did not look at him she just kept her head down.

"What's up?" He asked her. She finally looked up at him and it looked as if she had been crying. Karters sat up and asked again. "What happened?"

"Alex." Was all she said.

"What did he do?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Y-Yo-You remember how I told you he has been…pressuring me." She asked.

"Yeah."

"And you said that I should only do it if I want to."

"I remember." He said as he got angrier.

"Well, I told him I just wasn't ready and he go mad at me and he…" She started crying again and Karter pulled her into a hug.

"What did he do?" He asked really trying to stay calm.

"He broke up with me."

"He WHAT?" he yelled. _"Kevin, come here, hurry up!"_

Moments later Kevin orbed in. He looked at his sister who was crying and automatically got angry. "What happened?" he asked.

"Katie told Alex she wasn't ready and he dumped her." Karter said. You could tell how mad he was by the sound of his voice.

"He did WHAT?" He yelled, just like Karter.

"That's what I said."

"Hell no. Let's go kick his ass."

"What? No." Katie said. "You are not going to go kick his ass. I just want to act like it never happened."

"Well, I don't care. We are going to go talk to him, no matter how much you protest."

Katie really didn't want them to go talk to Alex, but she knew that there was nothing she could do when they set there mind to something.

"Fine, but not tonight, please. I don't want any more drama." She told he brothers. "I just want you guy to…hang out with me."

"Okay, you want to watch a movie?" Karter asked.

"Yeah."

"_I don't care if she doesn't want us to talk to him. We are still going to talk to Alex. I refuse to let someone treat my sister that way." Kevin said to Karter._

"_Don't worry, we will be talking to him. But tomorrow cause mom and dad will be gone."_

"_Okay."_

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Kevin asked Katie.

"I don't care, just as long as it is not a romance."

Kevin walked over to Karters TV and DVD player and put a movie in. He walked back to Karters bed and sat down next to his sister. Karter sat on the other side. Katie laid her head on Kevin's shoulder. They all sat there and watch Van Wilder. (one of Katie's favorite movies.)


	5. Sleeping

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Note: I know it is short but it is a filler chapter. I want to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices, Blackangle2011, and Westerman I am soo happy to you review my story. Thank you for reading it. 

THE NEXT MORNING

Wyatt and Bella where pack and ready for their trip. The were both packed and ready to go.

Wyatt looked up at his wife "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"All my stuff is ready but I still want to say goodbye to the kids." She told him.

"But they are still sleeping."

"I don't care. They can get up and say goodbye to their mother."

Bella walked to her bed room door and left. She then continued down the hall to Kevins room. She was surprised to find that Kevin was not there. She turned to look at her husband who had just walked into the room behind her.

He closed he eye a minute before saying. "They are all in Karters room."

"Good because I about had a heart attack."

She left Kevins room and walked to Karters. She slowly cracked the door open. When she saw that all the kids where in there she opened it a little wider.

A really big smile came across her face at what she saw.

Kevin's head was lying on Katie's sholder and Katie's head was lying on Karters sholder and Karters head was lying aginst the side of his bed.

The all look so peaceful. Bella really want to wake them up and say goodbye but she just couldn't bring herself to wake them.

She was so happy that the all got a long so well. They were each other best friend and that made her vary happy.

Bella quietly walked into the room and gave them all a light kiss on the cheek and she said I love you.

Afterward she walked out of the room and looked at her husband.

"You ready." He asked her.

"Yeah but I want to leave them a note so they know we left." She told him.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. On the note she wrote.

_Karter, Katie, and Kevin,_

_Me and your father have already left. We will be back in two weeks. Stay good and keep out of trouble and please call if you need any help. I don't want you to get hurt. I love all three of you so stay safe. _

_Love._

_Mom and Dad. _

She taped the paper to Karters door.

Wyatt walked up to her grabbed her hand. She looked up to him an smiled. "Okay I am finally ready. I just hope they will be okay."

Wyatt orbed them and there stuff out.

The kids where now home alone.

What kind of trouble are the going to get into?


	6. Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I just want to say thank you to Blackangle2011, RippedIntoPeices, and Westerman for all of there reviews. I cant even tell you how happy it makes me to get your reviews.

Karter slowly started to open his eyes. When he looked to his left side he saw his sisters head on his shoulder, and he saw his brothers head on his sisters shoulder.

He turned and looked at his clock on the table next to his bed. It read 11:03 am.

He was a little surprised he had sleep so long. Most to the time he woke up earlier, more around 8 or so.

He sat there for a minute trying to find a way to get up without waking up his sister. That's when he remembered there conversation earlier that night about Alex. He was so pissed off and he really did want to go 'have a talk' with him, but he knew that his sister would never let him.

That's when a little light went off in his head. If his sister was sleeping then she couldn't stop him. A big smile crossed his face. He was going to show Alex how to treat a woman, but he couldn't do it alone, he was going to needed his brother.

He looked over at his sister and used his hand to grab her head as he moved off of the bed. He thought she was going to wake up when her eyes opened just a little but she just laid down and fell back into sleep.

He then moved in front of his brother and shook his shoulder. He shook his head and opened his eyes looking at this brother.

"What?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Get up." Karter told him.

"Why?" He asked shutting his eyes.

"Just get up, I'll tell you what is going on in a minute." He said in a hushed voice.

Kevin groaned but got up anyway. He fallowed his brother out of the room to the hallway.

"What do you want?" He asked him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Its 11."

"So what?" He asked.

"So it is early enough to go visit our friend Alex whale Kat is sleeping." He said with a smirk on his face.

Kevin quickly woke up. "Let's do it." He said.

The two boys orbed to the front door of Alexs house. They looked in the drive way and there where no cars.

"I hope he is here." Kevin said.

"Well, let's not stand here. Let's knock on the door." Karter said.

The walked to the door and Karter rung the doorbell. They wait about a minute before Alex himself opened the door. When he saw who had rung the bell his smile dropped.

"Hello there Alex." Kevin said with a smile.

"H….Hi." Alex responded.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" Karter asked.

"O…..Okay." He said moving out of the door way. The boys entered the house and walked to the living room where they had a seat on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked them.

"Oh, I think you know why we are here." Karter responded.

"Why don't you have a seat, Alex." Kevin said. Alex sat down in a chair opposite of the boys.

"So, Alex." Karter said taking a long pause. "My sister tells me that you were pressuring her to have sex with you. Is that true?" He asked.

"Well…..um……uh…." Was all Alex could say.

"She also told us that when she did tell you no you decided to brake up with her." Kevin said.

Alex was lost for word. He didn't really know what to say. He knew it was true and so did they.

"Well, look here Alex, from now on I don't want you look at my sister, to talk to my sister, hell I don't even want you thinking about her. You understand." Karter said.

"Okay." Alex said.

"And if we find out that you have done any of those things……well…..lets just say that you'll wish you never met us." Kevin said.

"And if you ever do what you did to our sister to any other girl, like my brother said you'll wish you never met us." Karter said.

Alex just looked back at the brothers in terror.

"Oh and I do expect an apology to my sister for your behavior….today." Kevin said.

"Bye, bye, for now Alex." Bothe boys said before walking out.

After getting out of the door the two orbed back home. They orbed into the hall near Karter's bedroom.

"You think she is still sleeping?" Kevin asked.

"I hope so or she might figure out where we went." Karter said.

Karter walked to the door and cracked it open enough to look in. His sister was still a sleep on his bed.

"She's still asleep." Karter said.

"Good. Think we should wake her up?" Kevin asked.

"No. Let's let her sleep." Karter told her.

"Cool. You want to go get some lunch?" Kevin asked.

"Good idea. I am hella hungry." Karter said.


	7. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: A big thank you goes out to fairyofmusic for reviewing the last chapter. I am glad you like the story.

Katie was in Karters room and had just woken up. She got out of bed and stretched. She didn't see her brothers any were and she started to worry they may have done something stupid like go to Alex's house.

She left Karters room and checked Kevin's to see if they were there, however they were not. So she quickly made her was down the stairs. First she checked the living room then the parlor.

That's when she heard there voices for the kitchen. She walked in there and saw Karter and Kevin were sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Good morning." She said walking in.

"Good afternoon." Karter said looking up at his sister.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its almost 11:30." Kevin told her.

"Wow I slept hella long……So what's up, you didn't make me a sandwich." She said walking over to the refrigerator.

"Actually, we did." Karter said picking up the sandwich next to him on the table.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you guys. Thank you." She walked over to the table and started eating. "This is a really good sandwich by the way." She told them

"So what did you guys do when I was sleeping?" She asked.

The two brothers looked at each other before they did any thing.

"Oh nothing we just sat around and …..talked." Kevin said.

"Really you guy were tal…." Katie was cut off by a loud thud coming from the parlor.

All three of them looked at each other before the got up and slowly walked towards the parlor.

In front of them stud a demon and a girl. The girl was cowering on the floor as the demon got ready to throw a fire ball at her.

"Fireball." Karter yelled causing it to appear in his hand. The proceeded to throw it at the demon, vanquishing him.

The girl did not move she was just sitting there shaking. Katie ran up to the girl and embraced her.

"Are you okay?" She asked the girl.

"I…..I…." was all the girl could say.

"Hey help me get her to the couch." She told her two brothers. They both helped pull the girl to her feet leading her to the couch in the living room.

The girl just sat there. She didn't say a word, she just looked so afraid.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked.

"Nicky." She said in a low whisper.

"What happened?" Katie said.

Nicky looked up with fear filling her eyes along with tears.

Katie held her tighter. "Its ok sweetie, your okay. You can talk to us."

"They……they……they killed them all of them. They're all gone." She said.

"Who? Who killed them?" Karter asked.


	8. The Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to give a big thank you to Blackangle2011 and fairyofmusic for the reviews. I love you guys. Your reviews always make my day better.

"I……I don't know." Nicky said through tearful eyes.

"So what happened exactly?" Karter asked.

"I was sitting alone in my room doing my homework. That's when I heard a loud bang and I heard my mom scream." Nicky took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Then what happened?" Kevin asked.

"I slowly got off my bed and walked to my door. I opened it just enough to see if there was anyone in the hall. When I didn't see anyone I walked in to the hall and to the stairs. That's when I heard my little sister scream."

"I…I crepe down the stair and stopped on the last step. When……I looked around the corner………I…I…I saw……" Nicky burst into tears again.

"M…My mom an…and si…sister……"The tear began to fall more quickly.

Katie moved her hand back and forth on Nicky's back; she was doing her best to comfort the poor girl. "Its okay sweetie, you take as long as you need.

Nicky shook her head. "They w…were both lying on the floor…I checked there pulse's but they were both dead."

"Is that everything?" Karter asked.

"No, as I was sitting there…crying everything went black and I had this vision and when I could see again there was this very large man standing in front of me with fire in his hand. Then my brother walked in, he tried……he tried to save me but he was killed." Nicky said.

"You said you had a vision?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Nicky replied.

"Well, wait how did you get here?" Karter asked.

"I don't really know." Nicky said. She had finally calmed down and the tears slowed, but they didn't stop.

"I was on the ground on my hands and knees. I said to myself 'Please someone help, please help me.' Then the next thing I know I am here and the man is on fire." Nicky said.

"What the hell is going on?" Nicky asked.

"Look…let me explain." Karter said. "Well, I think your…I think you're a witch."

"What?" Nicky said with shock on her face.

"I think you're a witch." Karter repeated myself.

"But I…I don't understand." Nicky said.

"O-kay…" Karter took a long pause trying to think of what to say. "You're a witch, you can say spells and they will work, you have powers. The power of premonition to be exact and the man who killed your family…he was a demon."

"Oh…right." Nicky was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. "Sooo…Why now?…I…I mean why did I just get my…powers."

"Well I think your mom may have bind your powers and when…when she died, they were unbounded." Katie said.

"Yeah I agree." Kevin said.

"Why would they want me?" Nicky asked.

"We don't really know." Kevin said. "You mush have something they want or need."

"But what could I have. I didn't even know I was a witch." Nicky said.

"I think it may have something to do with the vision you had. What was it about?" Karter asked.

"I was in a cave and there were three people in row next to me. I was older though, I think I was around 20. We were all looking at some man in a black robe. That's when we all started to…I don't know…chant. Then the man in front of me suddenly burst in to flames."

Karter, Katie, and Kevin all looked at each other.

"_Do you think those three other people were us?" Karter asked his siblings. _

"_Yeah and I think the other guy was the Source." Kevin said. _

"_No, my question is why was she with us and why was she chanting the spell with us?" Katie asked. _

"_Maybe she is more important than we know." Kevin said. _

"_Maybe she's the key." Karter said._


	9. Oh Shit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I feel I must say thank you to Westerman, Blackangle2011, and fairyofmusic for there always welcome reviews. Thank you for taking the time to write them.

"_There is no way she's the……key." Katie said._

"_The prophesy said that with the power of three and the key that good magic would finally be free and the Source's rule would finally end." Kevin said. _

"_I know, I have read the prophesy." Katie replied. _

"_Well non of us know if it is her but if it is then we need to do all we can to keep her safe because the prophesy also said that if the key dies before she can help kill the Source then evil magic will rule." Karter told his siblings. _

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt but what are we going to do?" Nicky asked.

"_I think we should tell her." Kevin said. _

"_Yeah, I will tell her." Karter said. _

"I think there is something you should know." Karter told Nicky.

"Okay, well tell me." She replied.

"First I should explain who we are." Karter started. "There is a line of witches that are called the Halliwells. They are the most powerful line of witches and we are Halliwell's."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"There is a prophesy about us saying that we will free good magic and kill the Source of all evil with the help of 'The Key'." Karter explained more.

"…Yeah." Nicky said.

"And we think that you are the key."

"What?…Why?"

"In your vision you said you saw three people and yourself in front of the Source and the only three people who could go against him is us, and the only reason you would be there is if you were 'The Key'."

There was a long pause before Nicky said anything.

"So what does that mean?" She asked.

"Well there is more to the prophesy." Katie said.

"Yeah, it also says that if you are killed then evil magic will rule." Karter added.

"So then they want me dead."

"Sorry to say but yes." Karter told her.

"So what the hell do I do?" She asked.

"Nothing. From here on out we are going to protect you." Kevin said.

"And what if you can't."

"We don't really have a choice. Without you the world will end."

Nicky didn't know what to say. So much had happened in the matter of an hour. She had lost her family, learned she was a witch and had powers. Not to mention she was just told that if she died the world would basically end. Oh and there were demons out to kill her.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked when Nicky had not said anything.

"Um…well I don't really know. I'm quit a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Well would you like something to eat?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. That would be n…"

"HELLO! Kids!" Wyatt yelled from the parlor.

Kevin, Katie, and Karter all looked at each other with a shocked look.

"Shit." Karter said. "Katie take her upstairs and hide her."

Katie quickly grabbed Nicky and orbed out just in time. Wyatt then walked into the living room where his two sons were sitting watching TV.

"Hey dad." Kevin said looking over his shoulder.

"Hey I just came to check on you guy."

"Well its good to see you. Are you am mom having fun?" Karter asked.

"Yeah. We are. So where is your sister?" He asked.

"Um…she…went up stair not to long ago to…take a shower." Karter lied.

"Okay well you guys be good and I will call you later. Tell your sister I said I love her." Wyatt said.

"We will." Kevin said.

"Tell mom we miss her and we love her." Karter said.

"Okay. Bye guys." Wyatt said.

"Bye dad." The boys said together. Wyatt orbed out.

"Damn that was hella close." Kevin said.

"What was close?" Wyatt said walking back into the living room from the hall.

Both boys looked up at their dad with shocked looks on there face. They were caught.

"_Shit." Kevin said. _

"_Big mouth." Karter said. _


	10. The Vase

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Sorry it took so long but here it is and I am sorry it is a little short but it is. I want to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices, Blackangle2011, Westerman, and fairyofmusic for the reviews. Thank you guys.

"Um…nothing." Kevin said.

"Really then why did you say 'That was close.'" Wyatt asked now standing in front of his two boys.

"_Katie I need to break that really expensive vase that mom loves, but do it quietly and put it in the garbage in the kitchen. Quickly." Karter told his sister. _

"Okay dad I'll tell you the truth." Karter said. Kevin looked over to his brother.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Kevin asked Karter._

"_Just shut up and listen." Karter said. _

"I'm listening." Wyatt said with his arms cross in front of his chest.

"Well…we were all messing around playing hide and seek…" Karter stared.

"And?" His father asked.

"Well I was running away from Katie and I…"

"You what?" Wyatt asked.

"I ranintomomsvaseandbrokeit." Karter spat out all at one time.

"What?" Wyatt asked confused as to what he son said.

"I ran into moms vase and broke it." Karter said again but more quietly.

"Really?" Wyatt asked.

"Really." he asked.

"Okay…show me."

"What?" Kevin said.

"Show me."

"Okay I through it away in the kitchen." Karter hoped that his sister had done as he asked.

The to boys and Wyatt started walking to the kitchen. When they got there Wyatt walked to the trash can and looked inside.

Karter tried to see the look on his dads face.

"Your mom is going to be mad when she gets home." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, I know." Karter said.

"Don't worry I wont tell her until we get back." Wyatt said.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. Is there any thing else you want to tell me?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Kevin answered quickly.

"Okay, well I will see you guy when we get back. Love you."

"Love you to dad." They said together.

They watched as there dad orbed out. Neither one of them spoke for the next ten minutes.

"You owe me soooo bad." Karter said.

"Sorry, I thought he was gone." Kevin said.

"Yeah well now I'm going to get in trouble from mom for breaking her favorite vase."

"Sorry."

"You should be happy you're my brother." Karter said. "Katie, he is gone." He yelled.

Moments later Katie orbed into the kitchen with Nicky.

"Okay let's get you something to eat." Katie said to Nicky.

Katie grabbed stuff to make sandwiches. She started to mayo on the bread.

"Maybe we should have told dad." Kevin said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Well they are not going to stop coming after her and dad and mom get home soon. They are going to find out." Kevin said.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Karter said.

"What kind of plan?" Nicky asked

"You're going to die." Karter said.

"What?" Nicky asked afraid.


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed no matter how many stars i wish upon to make it come true.

Note: Let me take some time to say thank you to Blackangle201, EmSyd, fairyofmusic, and RippedIntoPeices for the reviews. I am really glad you like the story.

"Relax, were not really going to kill you." Karter said moving over to the table and taking a seat in the chair near the door.

The other three people in the room just look at Karter with a very confused face. Katie had stopped putting mayo on the bread and Kevin followed his brother to the table.

Nicky was standing next to Katie waiting for Karter to explain what the hell he was talking about.

"Okay, then what the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked still just staring at her brother.

"The Source wants Nicky dead, right?" Karter began.

"Yeah, but..." Kevin trailed off.

"Well the only way to keep him from killing her is to pretend that she is already dead." Karter explained more.

"So...?" Nicky asked.

"So we are going to fake your death. Give you a new identity and have you move in with us." Karter said simply.

"What?" Kevin asked in shock shaking his head. "How are we going to do that...mom would never let someone move in."

"Yeah, Kevin's right." Katie said she finished putting mayo on the bread and started to placing meat on one side.

"Oh, yee have little faith." Karter said shaking his head. "After we "kill" Nicky we are going to change her appearance and tell mom what really happened to her parents." Karter said with a big smile on his face. He felt proud of himself for thinking of such a good plan.

"What about dad?" Katie said with a smirk on her face. She finished making the sandwich and cut it in half . She turned around and pulled a plate out of the cabinet.

Karter just looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You know dad when we tell him what happened to Nicky he is going to want to know why her family was killed." Katie's smirk grew just a bit. She put the sandwich on the plate and slid it over to Nicky.

"Thank you." Nicky said picking up the sandwich and taking a bite.

"Okay well then we just wont tell mom that the killer was the demon." Karter said with a smug look on his face.

"Okay...well..." After a minute or two, Katie also had a smug look on her face. "Then why would she come to us, when she would be in the custody of the state."

"Oh, right..." Karter didn't really know what to say.

"Why don't we just tell dad the true?" Kevin finally spoke up.

Both Karter and Katie looked over at there brother in shock.

"Yeah but..."Katie started.

"That wouldn't..." Karter said.

Katie and Karter were lost for words. They didn't know what to say. Kevin of all people, Kevin...was right.

"We can just tell him our plan but...instead of waiting until they get home we should tell him the day before the leave that way they think we came to them when it first happened." Kevin had a really big smile on his face. He never had good ideas.

"Thats..." Karter started.

"that's...a wonderful idea." Katie finished Karter's sentence.

"Thanks." Kevin said.

Nicky had remained silent eating her sandwich and just listening. Waiting to see what the plan would be.

"Okay, so you are going to kill me, change my appearance, tell your mom about my family so I can move in, and tell you dad it's all a lie...we most of it." Nicky finally spoke.

The three siblings turned to look at Nicky, they had almost forgotten she was there.

"Um...yeah." Karter said.

Nicky shook her head, "Okay...how do we convince the Source that I'm dead?"

Katie, Karter, and Kevin all turned and looked at each other.

"Honestly...I don't know." Karter said.


	12. I Have An Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Hey guys I know its taken me forever to update but I had writers block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wont take as long to update again.

"I've got it." Kevin said looked at both of his siblings.

"What are you talking about?" Karter asked.

"I know what to do." Kevin said with a very big smile.

"Well what?" Katie asked.

"This is what we are going to to. We are going to wait for the demon to attack then we are going to capture him. Then one of use is going to transform into the demon and tell the Source that Nicky is dead. Then we are going to call mom and dad and tell them what happened to Nicky's family. We'll tell them that she came to us for help and the demon attacked and we caught him. Mom and dad will come home and talked to the demon and ask him what they want with Nicky and eventually dad will kill the demon. But we have to change her appearance before mom and dad get back." Kevin said happily.

The room was quiet after Kevin finished talking. Everyone was in shock.

"Why do we have to change my appearance before we tell your parents?" Nicky asked Kevin.

"Well because we have to do it so the Source really thinks your dead and we have to do it before our parents get here because if we did it after they would know that we faked your death." For once in his life Kevin actually felt like he was the smart triplet. "So what do you think?" He asked them.

"I think its a wonderful idea." Nicky said.

Kevin looked at his brother and sister who were both still staring at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Im...just...well honestly I'm in shock." Katie said still looking at her brother.

"Well god I'm not stupid!" Kevin said some what offended.

"No...of course your not." Karter said. "It just...well you've never really...um...we're just not use to you well...um..."

"Coming up with good ideas." Kevin said finishing Karter's sentence.

"Yeah..." Katie said.

"It okay. I'm a little shocked to." Kevin admitted.

"And it really is a wonderful plan." Karter said.

"Yeah it is and I really think it will work." Katie said.

"So what do we do first?" Nicky asked.

"First we need to change your appearance." Katie said.

"How?" Nicky asked.

"There is a spell in the book. I know grandma had to use it once." Karter said.

"Yeah but you have to come up with an idea of what you want to look like." Kevin said.

"So wait I get to look like anything or anyone I want?" Nicky asked.

"Yup!..." Katie said.

"So I have a question." Karter said.

"What?" Katie and Kevin said together.

"Which one of us is going to tell the Source she is dead?" Karter asked looking bad and forth between his brother and his sister.

"Well I think it should be you or me...Katie I dont want you to be around the Source alone...even if you do look like a demon." Kevin said.

"What?...I am capable of..." Karter cut Katie off before she could finish what she was saying.

"No...he's right...I dont want you getting hurt...and we both know you are capable..."

"I'll go." Kevin said.

"No...I'll go." Karter said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Kevin said.


End file.
